Ezriel
by Oz2121
Summary: A new angel arrives on the scene to reunite Sam and Dean, restore Bobbys ability to walk and warn Cas about an impending war, but what other motives drive her to help the supernatural boys.
1. Chapter 1

Dean stood across the lounge glaring at Bobby.

'I told you for the last time, I'm not talking about this any more.' He shouted.

'He's your brother, Dean.' Bobby growled.

A loud thud followed by a polite knock at the front door interrupted their shouting match.

'What the hell?' Bobby exclaimed, swiveling in his wheelchair towards the origin of the dull thud, which seemed to come from the verandah outside the front door. 'You expecting company?'

Dean shrugged a silent 'no' and picked up his sawn off shotgun from the worn out red suede couch beside him and moved silently to the window. He peeked out from the yellowing moth eaten lace curtain just in time to see the backside of someone bent over the railing of the verandah, puking their guts out.

Dean sighed in annoyance.

'Well, who is it?' Bobby half whispered, impatiently.

'It's Sam,' Dean grumbled as the simultaneous sound of Sam vomiting and the knock at the door came again, 'and he brought a friend.' Dean said trying to peer around the corner to get a visual on the person knocking at the door. Bobby wheeled back around to the door as Dean took up position just out of sight, his gun at the ready.

Bobby nodded back to Dean and pulled the door open.

Standing in the doorway, swaying a little, was a beautiful 20-something red head girl staring back at him with bright green eyes. Her red and white racing leathers and black boots were spackled with thick globules of ruby red blood and a black tube was strapped to her back.

'Hi.' She said, a little too enthusiastically.

'Can I help you?' Bobby replied, immediately suspicious. Another bout of gagging sounds rouse up from behind the girl and Bobby leaned forward to catch a glimpse of Sam looking white as a sheet and disheveled, leaning heavily against a verandah post, trying not to throw up again. Before Bobby had time to address Sam the girl spoke again.

'Yes you can.' She replied, her musical voice and chipper tone failing to hide the fact that she was obviously drunk. 'I'm looking for someone. He's about yay high,' she slurred, swaying as she lifted her hand above her head to demonstrate the height of her quarry, 'and he gets around in a suit with a black tie and a disapproving frown on his face. Answers to the name Castiel.' She smiled sweetly, ignoring the surprised look on Bobby's face. Casually, she reached into her bike jacket pocket and Dean emerged from his hiding spot, trailing her with his gun.

'Stop. Don't move.' Dean commanded, raising the gun to his eye and aiming at her chest. A small pistol materialized in Bobby's hand also pointing at the girl.

'Relax.' The girl laughed, pulling something from within her jacket.

Instinctively, Bobby pulled the trigger, hitting the girl square in the chest.

'Ouch.' The girl exclaimed in surprise. Dean and Bobby looked on in shock as the girl continued to pull a hip flask from her jacket, unscrew the lid and take a swig, undeterred by the impact of the bullet that had penetrated her clothing. As she tipped the flask, its contents spilled down her front from the new bullet hole in its side. The liquor rolled off her leathers, washing away some of the blood as it streaked down to the ground and stained the weathered boards dark. 'Urgh. You'd better have some good booze in there.' She growled as she tossed her now empty flask over her shoulder and brazenly pushed past Bobby and Dean. She wandered into the lounge, and began opening cupboards, searching for a liquor cabinet.

'Sorry bout the landing, Sam. You really shouldn't fly air angel when the captain's been on a bender.' She shouted out to Sam. 'Jackpot. Literally.' She added to herself, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels from the cupboard and jumping onto the old couch with a thud. She lounged across its length, legs outstretched, feet on the armrest and proceeded to down half the contents of the bottle in one hit.

'Sam.' Dean shouted angrily staring at the girl, making herself comfortable with the couch cushions, still not removing the black tube from her back, though it seemed to be the cause of her discomfort.

'Hey Bobby.' Sam acknowledged sheepishly as he squeezed past and followed the sound of Dean's angry voice into the lounge room. 'Dean.' Sam said in way of an awkward greeting.

'Perhaps you'd like to introduce us to your little friend over there and explain just exactly what the hell you are doing here in the middle of the Nevada desert?' Dean spat, venom in his voice. Before Sam could reply the girl started giggling. She waved the bottle around her head at Dean, Sam and Bobby, who had stopped just short of the archway that served as the entrance to the lounge. 'What a heart warming reunion. Really stop it, you're making me all teary-eyed.' She laughed and sculled the remaining contents of the bottle and threw the empty bottle into the cold fireplace, smashing it into a thousand glittering pieces. She sat up abruptly, and suddenly seemed very sober as she addressed them.

'If you're done, I really need you to tell me where to find Cas, like right now.'

'I have no idea who you're talking about, sorry sister.' Dean snarled.

'That's cool. I heard he was rolling with you guys these days, you know turned his back on his own kind and all that. But, hey, if my intel is wrong. No harm, no foul.' She raised her hands defensively and stood up.

'Well, okay then. Thanks for stopping bye. Cya.' Dean stepped back, indicating for the girl to leave with a sweeping hand gesture towards the door. The girl walked back to the liquor cabinet, swept up a bottle of southern comfort and walked past Dean. But instead of heading out the door she turned to the staircase.

'Oh, sorry sugar, but I'm not going anywhere until I have a little tête-à-tête with my old pal Cas. So I'll be upstairs getting toasted if he decides to flap on by.' She winked at Bobby and within a second she was nowhere to be seen.

Dean and Bobby turned simultaneously to face Sam, the same questioning expression of each of their faces. Sam scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out where to start.

'Well, I guess you've met Ezriel. She's a little drunk and a little cranky right now, but she's kinda cool when she's sober.' Sam tried to explain, jumping in at the end of the story, hoping to calm the fury rising in Dean.

'Ezriel.' Dean rumbled. 'Let me guess, another angel. Great, just what we need. Another psychopath gunning for us.'

'Angel, eh? Guess that explained her being bulletproof and all. So how do we ditch her?' Bobby asked, addressing Dean.

'No, wait.' Sam interjected. 'I don't think she's a threat.'

'No offense, Sammy, but your judgment has been a little off, say, for the last few years.' Dean replied dismissively.

'No. I mean it Dean. She saved my life back in Greenridge.'

'Right so we should trust her. No way.' Dean scolded, brass checking the chamber in his gun before turning for the stairs. Sam grabbed his arm, stopping Dean's ascent.

'Look, you weren't there. The bar I was working at was completely surrounded by more than forty demons. She could have just let everyone inside die and flew us out of there, but she stayed. Dean, she massacred every one of those demons in less than five minutes. It was incredible. Very ninja.' Sam said in awe.

'Right, so the Ninja angel…' Dean snapped.

'Ezra.' Sam interjected.

'Right. Ezra the ninja angel just stopped by your bar and slaughtered a bunch of demons out of the goodness of her heart and now we're supposed to trust her. I don't think so.' Dean scoffed, shrugging Sam off.

'Dean wait.' Bobby interjected. 'Maybe she's not one of the bad angels.'

'Don't you think Cas would have mentioned it if he had other angels on his team, Come on, Bobby, this is bad for us. We have to kill her now before she tells the other angels where we are.' He rumbled.

'Yeah and you know how to kill an angel with a sawn-off, do you?' Bobby asked with scathing sarcasm.

'Well no.' Dean conceded. 'But we can't sit here and do nothing. We'll all get slaughtered.'

'I don't think she's in any state to do much right now.' Bobby added, alluding to Ezra's obvious drunken state.

'Look guys. I know she was a little, well, difficult just now. She's a bad drunk but if you ask her nicely, she'll stop being drunk and then you could just talk to her and find out what she wants. I owe her that.' Sam pleaded.

'Well I don't owe her anything. Angels lie, Sam. And how is she drunk anyway? No, I vote we kill her then get the hell out of Dodge.' Dean replied.

'Maybe you could listen to me and make up your own minds if I'm a bad angel before you decide to just kill me.' Ezra said, reappearing at the top of the stairs. She tipped the now empty bottle in the air. 'Needed a refill.'

She descended the stairs, stepped around Dean and went back to the liquor cabinet for a third time. Sam cleared his throat. Ezra turned around to see the three of them staring at her from just inside the archway.

'Talk, right.' She said and sat down on the couch again, twisting a second bottle of Jack in her hands. She shook her head slightly and rolled her shoulders. 'Right, I'm sober. So let's talk.'

'What do you want with Cas?' Dean demanded.

'Just to talk, I swear.' Dean and Bobby looked unconvinced. 'Scouts honor?' Ezra replied, holding three fingers up.

'I think you need to tell us more if you want our help finding Cas.' Sam urged.

'I heard about what's going on, with Cas killing other Angels.'

'What so you thought we'd help you stop him? Think again, sister.' Dean growled. 'Who told you to come here? Who sent you?' He shouted.

'Some of the Angels came to me and asked me to come here, not to fight. Just to talk. I told them I could never hurt Cas. They know that. They just wanted me to try to get him to see reason, to stop killing Angels. That's all.'

'Oh, I believe her, don't you?' Dean aimed his sarcasm at Sam. Sam cringed but remained silent.

'I'm telling the truth. Cas is the closest thing I have to family. I would never do anything to hurt him. But I can't let him continue to hurt my brothers, continue to damn himself. I won't stand by and let him destroy himself and the world with him. Lucifer will win by default of numbers if Cas keeps kill us. It has to stop.' Ezra pleaded with earnest. 'Please, help me. Tell me where he is so I can talk to him.'

'I'm right here, Ez.' Castiel's deep gravel voice appeared behind Dean. Dean stepped aside surprised at Cas' sudden appearance.

'Cas.' Ezra shouted with elation, beaming at Cas as she lunged from the couch, across the room and into Cas' arms. 'I've missed you.' Cas shifted away from her, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

'I've missed you too.' He replied, patting her on the shoulder.

'Still got the emotional range of a plank of wood, I see.' Ezra teased, the humans in the room all but forgotten in her excitement.

'I'm excited to see you on the inside, Ez.' Cas replied, a slight smirk on his face.

Ezra put her hand on Cas' forehead.

'Cas I think you just made a joke. Are you feeling okay? You're not possessed or something are you?' She laughed.

'No, I have not been possessed or something.' Cas replied in his usual stiff tone.

'Must be the human contact rubbing off on you. And I swear I almost saw a smile back there, too. I'm shocked and amazed.' She gave Cas another quick embrace and stepped back.

'You shouldn't be here, Ez.' Cas said his expression more serious than usual.

'Are you kidding? It's the end of the world, baby. Where else am I gonna be?' Ezra exclaimed, with a sly smile on her face. 'Plus, I was getting bored with the party scene in Mexico anyway. So I thought I'd look you up and here I am.'

'That's not why you're here.' Cas disagreed.

'But it's why I'm going to stay. Plus if you think I'm going to miss the battle of eternity, you've got another thing coming. We're on the brink and I'm aching for a bit of a skirmish.'

'Battle?' Cas' face flashed with uncertainty.

'Yeah, I sort of came to warn you about that. Hell on one side, Heaven on the other and we're standing at ground zero. This place is about to explode. It's gonna be awesome!' Ezra's eyes lit up as she spoke. 'So what do you say? Come with me now, back into the fold, and we'll tear it up, side by side, till death or glory!' She stopped her rant and looked imploringly at Cas, a manic smile on her face. 'What do you say?'

'Battle, here? Now?' Cas asked, looking past Ezra, at the now frightened faces of Sam, Dean and Bobby.

'Well, if it the end of the world, I'm gonna need a drink.' Bobby added, wheeling himself towards the cabinet. As he past Ezra, she put a hand on his shoulder.

'Why don't you walk there, Bobby. And get me another bottle, I'm about sick of all this serious talk. Time to get wasted.'

Bobby stopped wheeling himself and looked first at Ezra and then down at his feet. He tried to wiggle his big toe in his thick socks and the sight of the movement sent a cry of jubilation through his stunned lips. He moved the foot plates of the wheelchair away and put his feet on the ground. Bracing himself against the chair he looked uncertain as he stood for the first time in weeks, his legs working like his spine was never damaged.

'You're welcome. Now about that drink.' Ezra smiled kindly, as a tear escaped down Bobby's smiling face. Ezra turned her attention back to Cas as Dean and Sam crowded around Bobby.

'So how about it?'

'I…don't know.' Cas replied slowly, confusion in his dark eyes.

'Think about it. But know whatever you decide, I'm with you now. Till the end.' Ezra smiled sweetly and turned away from Cas' shocked face.

'You can't…' Cas started.

'I can. I decided and now it's done. You can't get rid of me now. Looks like you'll just have to put up with me.' Ezra suddenly stopped smiling. 'I'll do everything in my power to protect you. And your humans if that's your desire. But I won't kill our brothers. Not ever.' She looked Cas in the eye and all Cas could do was nod that he understood her conditions. 'Drink?' She offered, smiling again as she passed the bottle of Jack to Cas. Cas looked at it with curiosity. 'You most well enjoy the forbidden fruits now, Cas, they might not exist too much longer.' Ezra coaxed him. Cas looked around to see Bobby swig at a bottle of Jamaican rum then hand it Dean.

'When in Rome.' Cas said as he opened the bottle and pressed it to his lips.

'I am such a bad influence.' Ezra chimed.

'Yes, you are.' Cas spluttered as the liquor burned his throat with a surprisingly comforting warmth.


	2. the Archangel formerly known as Death

'Can we trust her?' Dean whispered, staring across the room at Ezra as she flirted shamelessly with Bobby and Sam.

'Yes.' Cas answered without any inflection in his tone.

'Yes? Just like that, well okay then.' Dean rumbled, his voice thick with sarcasm. 'Who is she? And better yet, why do you trust her?' Dean growled.

'She is the last angel.'

'Oh, right. That explains everything then.' Dean replied, his arms flying from his sides in frustration. Cas stared blankly back at him for a moment before catching on that further clarification was required.

'God made all the angels. Then he decided to make this world, then the humans. When he had finished he realized that the humans needed guardians. So the archangels were made: Raphael, Michael, Uriel, Gabriel, Ariel, Chamuel, Haniel, Jerimiel, Jophiel, Metatron, Raguel, Raziel and Sandalphon. The last was Azrael. He made them to protect the humans, to love them. The arcs were blessed with unrivalled strength and power. Of all the archangels, Azrael was the most loved by all, and was second in God's eyes only to Lucifer. But Azrael was always different from us, she seemed to have a connection with the humans that none of us could feel or understand and that seemed to make God love her even more. Her kind, joyous, wild spirit was like nothing any angel had ever been capable of and all the angels would flock to her side, marveling at her childlike playfulness. She was...' Cas trailed off, struggling to find the word.

'Was what?' Dean pushed.

'Fun.' Cas smiled ever so slightly, in remembrance.

'Fun?' Dean asked in disbelief, remembering how un-fun all the angels he had encountered had been.

'Yes. Azrael, Lucifer, Michael, Ezekiel, Uriel and I spent eternities together, with our love for our little sister, Azrael, as the glue that held us together. It was a joyous time. God gave each of the arcs a job- Azrael was the tasked with ferrying the spirits of the dead to their final resting place.'

'You mean death.' Dean asked, still confused as to how this all related to Ezra.

'Yes. Azrael comforted the dying and lovingly carried them to the other side as was her charge, but when Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and sent to Hell the humans sensed it and became afraid of dying, fearful of being delivered to Hells gate. They became afraid of Azrael. Azrael's heart was broken. She had lost one of her beloved brothers and the love she had shown the humans was now repaid in hatred and fear. When the war was finally over, desolate and desperate, Azrael volunteered to be the emissary between Heaven and Hell. She would travel into Hell on her own, and showed no fear of it. We were all in awe of her, but after the first time she returned, we could see that something had shifted in her. She lobbied relentlessly for mercy for our fallen brother, but God would not hear her.

Over the millennia, Azrael was required to travel to Hell more and more, and each time she returned more isolated and saddened than before. Eventually, the spirit that was Azrael dwindled into nothingness, and God changed her name to Ezriel.' Cas stopped, sadness in his dark, lowered eyes.

'You mean to tell me, Ezra, that Ezra over there, joking and drinking it up with Bobby and Sam is the Death and an archangel.' Dean stared at Ezra, who laughed so hard at her own drunken hiccupping that she tipped backwards off the arm of the lounge chair and fell with a thud on the ground.

'Yes.' Cas replied, solemnly.

'I'm O.K.' Ezra shouted from the floor before bursting into laughter again, only one waving hand visible from behind the couch.

'So your telling me that any day of the week, Ezra could just waltz right into Hell and not a single demon would touch her.'

'Lucifer decreed her sacrosanct. Lucifer may have become jaded over the years, and hates us all now, but for some reason he still loves our little sister. So her forbid any demon from touching her. And in fact, Ezra acted as the distraction when I raised you out of Hell. Though she didn't know it at the time.' Cas added.

'This is too weird. First you tell me Lucifer and Ezra are BFF's and then you tell me you USED her as a distraction and yet you still think we can trust her?' Dean reiterated, anxiety causing his voice to rise up an octave.

'Yes. Ezra has always been loyal and has a great capacity for forgiveness.' Cas replied simply, not understanding Dean's distress.

'Loyal to who?' Dean shouted. Bobby shot Dean a questioning look but was quickly distracted by Ezra as she boisterously demonstrated how she could wave her hands and magic away all the blood staining her bike leathers. Sam attempted drunken applause, unsuccessfully.

'Loyal to God.' Cas replied with a sudden fierceness that instantly warned Dean not to question Cas about Ezra's loyalty again if he wanted to keep on living.

'Okay, you trust her,' Dean conceded, 'but why is she really here and not yucking it up with the other angels?'

'Listen, Dean. Ezra is no spy, no traitor and no liar. I trust her with my life and so should you.' And with that Cas disappeared across the room, in less than a second, to join Ezra's captive audience.


	3. Barricades

Dean, Sam and Bobby stood in a huddle in the kitchen doorway, quietly whispering amongst themselves. Every so often one of the group glanced across the hall at the unsettling scene of two angels drinking themselves into a stupor. Gospel radio blared from the other room.

'I'm pretty sure this is a dumb question but if this is the locale of the next angel v demon battle royale shouldn't we be getting the hell outta here?' Bobby asked loud enough for the angels to hear over the enthusiastic ranting of the radio preacher.

'Siss too late.' Cas slurred, tipping the neck of his bottle to peer disheartened into its now empty depths, before throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He picked himself and stumbling across the room in search of more alcohol.

'He said 'hellfire' which means you have to drink, Cas.' Ezra shouted ignoring the conversation.

'I'm all out, got to find some more. There's gotta be some more round here somewhere.' Cas replied, swinging cupboard doors open with gusto. He turned suddenly towards Ezra and pointed a finger at her. 'I heard 'damnation' so drink up little sister!' He demanded.

'Sorry to interrupt your drinking game, but what exactly do you mean by 'too late'?' Bobby demanded.

'Well, I'm guessing, but I would say because Ezra here isn't in a hurry to fly any of you out of here that we are surrounded. And probably grounded too, I sssusspect.' Cas replied turning back to his search but coming up empty.

'Yup.' Ezra confirmed. 'Angel air is outta business until further notice. Our sside is on that side and their side is on that side, generally speaking. Which puts us smack bang in the middle, trapped like cute little mices.' Ezra explained, her arms flailing around as she used them to point out their situation with drunken abandon. 'I like mices their soooo little, but I like cats better- they eat the mices.' She giggled. 'I'm bored. When's the big show gonna start? What time is it?' Ezra asked Cas, who just shrugged in reply.

'Its 8.30.' Sam proffered.

'Morning or night?' Ezra asked.

'In the morning, so you guys might want to lay off the drinking for a few hours.' Dean scolded.

'What day is it?' Ezra asked, propping herself up by her elbow.

'Tuesday.' Bobby added, 'the 11th December, before you ask.'

'Hmm. Perhaps no more drinking then. We've only got about 10 hours and 56 minutes to go until kick off. We should really fortify this old dump.' Ezra replied, shrugging off the drunkenness as she stood up and looked around the lounge room of the decaying old house.

'How do you know what time the battle will begin?' Cas roared, suddenly right in Ezra's face.

'How do you think? I'm sorry to tell you but I am privy to a whole lotta information that's way above your pay grade, my brother.' Ezra replied, smugly as she pushed Cas out of her way with ease. She wandered to the window and peered at an old pile of junk littering was formerly the front yard.

"There has to be some way out of here." Bobby interjected.

'If there is, I don't know it. We barely made it through in time and it will be just about impossible to pass out through either side, what with hell gunning for Dean and Heaven gunning for Sam. We are completely stuck as far as I see it, so the smart play is to prepare as best we can with the time we have left." Ezra said turning to look Cas in the eye.

"What do you need us to do?" Cas asked, ready to follow Ezra's lead.

"Cas?" Dean questioned his expression one of disbelief.

"We do as Ezra says." Cas replied plainly, still not breaking from Ezra's gaze.

"No." Dean shouted.

"Dean, what other option do we have?" Sam asked.

"You can follow her to your death if you want, Sammy, but I'm not going out that way. I'm finding us a way out of here." Dean growled, and stormed out of the room, heading for the back of the house. The back door swung closed with a loud crash, echoing in the silence.

"What do you need us to do?" Sam asked, unperturbed by his brother's hissy fit. Bobby glared at him incredulously.

"There's a pile of old planks, sheet metal and tools out the front. Do what you can to board this place up. Then we need to section off the second floor as a fall back position."

"But if we fall back upstairs, we'll be trapped." Bobby interjected.

"If we need to fall back at all, there's no hope anyway so what will it matter if we're trapped?" Ezra replied, a rising determination in her voice.

Her statement shocked the room back into silence. The tension in the room was broken by the sound of an old rundown car failing to turn over from the backyard.

"Let's get to it." Ezra commanded.


	4. Witholding

Ezra watched from the top step of the verandah as Dean, bent over the hood of a rusty, run down snow plough's engine, swore to himself.

'It won't work.' Ezra shouted over the whirring of the engine as it tried but failed to come to life.

'Jesus.' Dean exclaimed as he jumped in fright.

'Nice guy, tall.' Ezra replied smiling kindly, hoping to lighten the mood.

'You guys need to wear bells around you necks.' Dean replied sharply. Ezra ignored his vicious reply and held a cold beer out to him.

'Take a break.' Ezra said. Dean shot Ezra a dirty look and turned his back on her. 'Please.' She added.

Ignoring her plea, Dean tried to turn the engine over again, but it choked into silence for the hundredth time. He sighed in exasperation then kicked the grill several times before the rage left him. As he turned to lean against the truck he saw Ezra still holding the beer out for him. He gave up and crossed the blisteringly hot yard towards the shade where Ezra sat waiting. He sat on the bottom step as far away from her as possible, wiping his hands on an oily rag.

'I don't know why God had to make you all so head-strong. I mean, I understand giving you free will and all, but sometimes you act like a bunch of bulls butting your heads against each other. It's very frustrating to watch.' Ezra noted.

Dean gave her another savage look and swiped the beer from her pale, delicate hand. The cold bottle dripped with condensation in the searing heat of the afternoon.

'There's no power, so where did you get a cold beer from?' Dean asked, though he could already guess the answer.

'I'm useful for more than just fighting.' Ezra replied, taking a sip of the beer she had kept for herself.

'What a great talent, making stuff cold. You could get a job as a refrigerator after the war. You'll be in demand at the after party when the angels and demons have destroyed every single thing on this planet.' Dean growled angrily, kicking a stone across the yard, stirring up a small pile of dust that blew away in the light breeze.

'Yeah, it comes in handy, seeing I like beer so much.' Ezra replied, no indication of annoyance in her voice. They sat in uncomfortable silence, every so often taking a swig from their drinks. Finally, Ezra broke the silence.

'Dean, I need at ask you to do something for me.' She said, looking away from Dean, her voice sounding suddenly unsure for the first time since she had arrived on their doorstep.

'You want me to do you a favour?' Dean asked, an incredulous smirk crossing his face.

'Yes.' Ezra turned to face him, tears welling up in her eyes as she fought against the emotion rising up from deep in her chest. Dean studied Ezra's face for any hint of a trick, but saw only sadness, desperation and hopelessness. Persuaded by her imploring gaze, Dean replied quietly, 'What do you want me to do?'

'I need you to promise me that whatever happens you'll take care of Cas.' Ezra whispered, swiping away a renegade tear.

'Wait, what?' Dean asked, utter confusion and shock on his face.

He believes in you, Dean. He will follow you to the ends of this Earth.' Ezra breathed. 'But he trusts you, so you can protect him. I need you to promise that you'll save him.' Dean saw genuine desperation in Ezra's eyes.

'Save him? From what?'

'From sacrificing himself for you. His belief in you is so strong…' Ezra trailed off. 'Please Dean, swear you'll look after him?'

Dean shifted on the step, not meeting Ezra's pleading gaze, not quite certain of what to say.

'Cas is my friend so there is no way I'm gonna let him do anything stupid on my behalf, you can count on that.' Dean said with a fierce surety, remembering the sacrifice his father had made for him.

They sat in the silent heat, sipping at the now warm beer in their hands, each lost in their own thoughts.

'You're in love with him.' Dean stated, and suddenly it was Ezra who was thrown off kilter.

'It doesn't matter.' Ezra replied quietly.

'Does he even know. I mean the way he talks about you…' Dean continued.

'Like a little sister, nothing more.' Ezra interjected. 'No, he doesn't know, he's in love with someone else, so it doesn't matter.'

'If the next thing you say is that he's in love with me…well…that would explain why he's always standing too close.' Dean smiled kindly. Ezra laughed, a pretty smile passed like lightening across her face and disappeared like it was never there.

'No. Not you, Dean. Anna, actually. I thought you would have caught on to that one seeing how aggressive he is with you sometimes.' Ezra watched as several expressions flitted across Dean's face- disbelief, realization, fear, shame, and finally worry. 'Yeah, you nailed his dream girl. Way to go stud.' Ezra said without humour, leaning down to clink the neck of her beer bottle against Dean's as he sat like a statue, stunned. 'Even after an eternity none of us get to be with the one we want, so like I said, it doesn't matter. Especially not now.' She added.

'You could tell him.' Dean suggested weakly, knowing how girly it sounded before the words past his lips.

'Before a battle. Yeah, right. Good idea. And how do I do that? Hey Cas, I think you're a babe so lets get busy before we all get killed. Nah, I think I'll pass on that one, thanks.' Ezra's scathing sarcasm made Dean feel like even more of a girl.

"Your talking like we're not gonna make it out." Dean said, more of a statement than a question.

"Don't misunderstand me, Dean, everyone will be okay today." Ezra answered with confidence.

"You qualified." Dean replied with a smile. Ezra looked at Dean with surprise. 'Yeah, I know what that means, don't look so shocked- I can read you know.'

'Yeah, I know, but still…' Ezra trailed off, sipping her beer thoughtfully.

'So are you gonna tell me when we're not gonna be okay?' Dean asked, backing up the conversation.

'You know I couldn't even if I did know.' Ezra's reply seemed to betray a longing to divulge some secret she was holding back.

'From the way you were talking earlier, I was sure you knew what was gonna happen.' Dean said, suddenly unsure of Ezra's unwavering confidence.

I do know a little of what's going to happen here. But afterwards, well, as they say, only God knows.' She smiled, staring out into the slowly roasting desert.

'So you do know something?' Dean inquired, his interest piqued.

'You know I can't, Dean.' Ezra added, looking sadly at the tiny specks of dirt shifting unwillingly in the breeze.

'Are you kidding? You have an edge and you're not prepared to use it. Just tell us what's going to happen so we can beat these bastards and go home, already.' Dean growled.

'You're wrong. I am using my edge to our advantage.' Ezra defended herself. 'You don't understand.'

'Then, please, explain it to me.' Dean shouted, rising to his feet so fast it startled Ezra. She sighed, knowing she had to provide some explanation to satisfy his rage.

'I need you to follow your instincts, Dean. If you change your reaction to anything, none of us make it out alive. As long as you do what comes naturally, everything works out. We all have to do what we were designed to do in this situation.' She tried to justify herself, while still withholding as much detail as she could.

'So just be my usually awesome self.' Dean jested.

'Exactly.' She agreed with all seriousness.

'And everyone lives- Cas, Bobby and Sam?' Dean asked, suddenly calm.

'And you, too. You all walk, or rather run away from this massacre.' Ezra added, feeling relieved that he was coming around to her minimalist explanation, but also feeling a desperate sadness because she still had no one to tell her terrible secret to.

'Hgh.' Dean exhaled, turning to stare out at the mountain ranges, just visible on the far horizon as he sculled the last of his beer and casually tossed the brown glass bottle into a salt bush across the yard. It clinked against the only part of the old white picket fence left standing, trapped within the tangled mass of the spindly, entwined branches of the bush.

'So we do what we always do, and everything works out in the end.' Dean said to himself.

'Yep.' Ezra replied, knowing the statement was entirely rhetorical.

'Well, okay then.' Dean replied and strode over to the old truck and began to tinker beneath the hood again.

After watching Dean for a long while Ezra crossed the yard, and placed her hand against the cool engine.

'Turn it over.' She ordered.

Dean wiped the excess grease off his already stained hands and begrudgingly walked around to the drivers seat and turned the engine over. The engine spluttered for a second then caught, revving into life.

'You could have done that all along?' Dean grumbled at her, looking irritated.

'Yep. But you needed something to do, and this is what you would have done, so I didn't want to interfere.' She replied with a half smile.

'But you just did.' Dean complained.

'Yeah. Perhaps I'm not above a little cheating here and there, if it won't change the outcome.' She answered with a smile on her face, but not in her voice. 'Move that two hundred and fifty feet in a northeastern direction. Exactly.' She added, suddenly very serious, waving in the general direction of where she wanted the vehicle parked.

'It'll be too far away if we need to make a run for it.' Dean disagreed.

'No, it won't. It will be exactly where we need it to be. Don't forget to cover its tracks so it looks like its not operational.' Ezra commanded and retreated into the shadow of the house.

'Why do you just zap it there and save me the trouble.' Dean shouted after her. He kicked the ground, scattering the hot loose stones into the cool shade under the verandah. 'Yes, boss. Sure thing, boss.' He grumbled turning back to the truck. He looking around in surprise as the truck had moved from its decades old position in the yard to exactly where she had instructed him to place it. Its hood was lowered and a fine layer of dust covered the seat, steering wheel and keys as they swayed gently from the inertia of being 'zapped' into place, like it had never been touched.

'Smart ass angels.' Dean mumbled under his breath before following after her into the old, ram shackled house.


	5. Chapter 5: Touched by an Angel

'Well, that's the last of it. There's nothing more we can do.' Sam announced, dropping his hammer into the rusty toolbox on the coffee table.

'So what now?' Dean asked, unable to stop himself from looking at Ezra for answers that he knew she wouldn't give.

'Now you rest.' She replied. The 'you' in the statement was directly aimed at the humans in the room.

'How are we suppose to do that exactly?' Bobby grumbled standing too close to Cas. Before Bobby could go on complaining, Cas gently put a finger to bobby's head and put him to sleep. Cas caught him gently and carried him like a rag doll to the couch and dropped him carelessly onto the torn red velvet cushions. Bobby's limp body landed with a light thud, but it was not enough to rouse him from his enforced state of sleep.

'Would you like me to help you rest?' Cas offered Sam and Dean earnestly.

'No I'm good, thanks.' Dean said, waving Cas away and stepping back, bumping against the wall.

'Yeah, me too. Its all good, Cas, but thanks anyway.' Sam said, also retreating with his hands up defensively, as Cas came towards him, index and middle finger extended together aimed at Sam's forehead.

'You're welcome.' Cas replied while Ezra stifled a laugh, behind him.

'What are you two gonna do while we're resting?' Dean asked nervously, emphasising the word 'resting' while keeping an eye on Cas.

'Sentry.' Cas replied, before striding out of the room and standing like a statue in the open doorway, staring into the distance. Ezra peeked around the corner and couldn't help but laugh at the serious way her friend stood keeping guard over them. Dean turned to look at her with a questioning gaze.

'I promised Emma I'd let her have some time before the big fight.' Ezra answered his look.

'Emma?' Sam enquired, confused.

'The body she's in.' Cas shouted from his station, not moving a muscle from his watch.

'I don't understand.' Sam said looking perplexed. Dean's expression mimicked that of his younger brother.

'Emma chose to share this body with me, so I choose to share it with her too. On the rare occasion when I don't require control of this body I allow Emma to have control over herself again. It's only fair.' Ezra added, when the boys continued to look at her like she was completely off her rocker.

'So how come Cas doesn't do it? Let his 'host' have some free time?' Dean asked still not grasping the concept.

'I never thought about it.' Cas answered for himself thoughtfully, still not moving from his post.

'Its hard to do, anyway.' Ezra added. 'It takes a lot of strength to fight our instinct to be in complete control of our host bodies. Especially for me, as an ex-archangel.'

'So before…' Sam trailed off, trying to follow the weird logic.

"Yes, that's how we can get drunk- we just let that part of our human side through.'

'Isn't that wrong? It seems like exploitation or… I don't know some other bad thing.' Dean added.

'Not really. Emma likes to drink. She's an alcoholic stripper from Texas. Getting drunk is what she does. She enjoys it and so do I, so why not?' Ezra countered, not really understanding their objections.

'You're inhabiting a stripper?' Dean exclaimed, completely shocked by the statement.

'Yes. Emma works as a stripper at the White Rhino. She's very cool. You can meet her, but I just want to double check some things around here first. In the meantime you both should get some rest.'

Ezra vanished and Dean turned to Sam with an expression of pure delight.

'No, Dean. No!' Sam said, reading his brother's intentions from his elated facial expression.

'Oh, come on, Sammy. We're getting a stripper.' Dean half-whispered, rubbing his hands together and bouncing on his feet in juvenile excitement.

'She won't dance for you, Dean.' Cas interjected from his place at the door. 'Or sleep with you either.' He added with surety in his voice.

Dean looked disheartened for a moment, but then recovered. 'You'll never know unless you try, I always say.' Dean announced to Sam as he headed out of the room, looking for Ezra's unsuspecting host, Emma.

'You never say that, Dean… Dean.' Sam called after him with resignation in his voice. He was sure Dean was about to get slapped in the face, again.


	6. Chapter 6: Faith for the Faithless

EzrielCh6:

"Hey.' The girl said with a thick Texan accent, rounding the corner of the house and walking toward Cas' position.

'Emma.' Cas replied as she sat on the swing on the front porch to his right.

'Ezra says that everything seems to be in place. You don't have to keep guard, you know. No one is coming until it begins. Of course, by then we will be completely over run and probably all killed, but Ezra seems optimistic all the same.' Emma added trying to make casual conversation.

'What else am I meant to do? I don't require rest and there is no further preparation to be done. So I will just stand here and wait.' Cas answered his own question, truly unsure as to what he was meant to do in this kind of situation.

'Well, honey. You could take a load off.' Emma replied, patting the space next to her on the swing.

'A load off what? I don't see how heavy lifting is going to help us win this battle.' Cas replied, clearly distracted.

'I meant you could come sit by me.' Emma clarified with a gentle tone.

'Oh.' Cas moved to sit at the far end of the swing, stiff as a board.

'You can relax, you know.' Emma suggested, amused by his awkwardness.

'I don't know how.'

'Clearly.' She observed. 'Why don't you try slouching a bit, make yourself comfortable.'

Cas slid down in his seat until his head hit the low back of the swing, his back still straight as a board, his backside barely on the last slat of the seat. 'Slouching isn't helping. This is not comfortable.'

Emma laughed at his awkwardness- inside Emma's body Ezra laughed with her.

'I'm glad you both find my discomfort so amusing.'

'How do you know Ezra's amused too?' Emma asked suddenly curious.

'I sensed it. She laughed like she use to when we were all together. She was always laughing then, I miss that.' Cas explained, his mind wandering through the past.

Emma was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to tell Cas how much Ezra cared about him, how much happier she was just being around him but before she could open her mouth to say anything Ezra silenced her. Silently she scolded Emma- her 'human' feelings were not a topic for discussion. Frustrated, Emma gave in.

'Try relaxin' your back a bit.' She suggested, smiling kindly as Cas struggled to follow her directions. 'Better?' She enquired.

'Yes, this is better.' Cas replied with uncertainty, still squirming. 'But I am still uncomfortable.'

'I can see that.' Emma smiled, even she found Cas' awkward ways and propriety endearing. She looked out into the distance, watching the hot desert winds create eddies that picked up the dust from the ground and danced it across the flat dry landscape.

'I'm worried about Ezra, she's keepin' secrets from me.' Emma said after a long moment of silence, all joy disappearing from her face.

'I know.' Cas replied simply, looking at his folded hands in his lap. His answer served to only make Emma more concerned. They sat in silence for a long while before Emma spoke again quietly.

'I don't know what to do. I can't lose her, Castiel.' Emma whispered as she turned to face him, a desperate pleading in her voice, her eyes welling up with tears.

'Ezra is strong.' Cas replied, failing to come up with anything else that might comfort her.

'That's not enough.' Emma replied sharply.

'I don't know what you want me to say.' Cas responded hopelessly.

'Neither do I.' Emma answered, all her sudden anger dissolved in an instant. She collapsed against the back of the seat in defeat, the black canister strapped across her back letting out a hollow thunk as it hit the wood planks of the seat and forced her to sit in an unusual way. It felt almost natural to sit that way for Emma, after months of carrying it for Ezra. 'She cares about you, Cas. Couldn't you talk to her, find out what she's hidin'?'

Cas thought about this for a moment.

'Of all the angels, I have always admired Ezriel's loyalty, faith and strength. She is so sure of herself, of what she knows to be right.' There was a slight tinge of jealousy in Cas' voice. 'How she could remain faithful to God amongst all of this, is beyond my reasoning. It is that faith that keeps secrets from you, Emma. There is nothing that you or I could say that would convince Ezra to betray that faith.' Cas explained.

'So you won't even try? Even if her faith costs her life?' Emma said in disbelief.

'No.'

'How can you care so little about someone who loves you so much?' Emma screamed before Ezra could stop her. For a fleeting moment Ezra took over complete control, but Cas was too upset by Emma's accusation to notice.

'It's because I care, because I believe that Ezra is doing the right thing that I won't interfere. I won't take her faith away from her.' Cas shouted, rising to his feet towering over Emma, who after being chastised internally by Ezra and now yelled at by Cas, cowered back in fright. Cas saw on her face how he had frightened her and felt instant regret.

'You haven't lost your faith, have you Castiel?' Emma asked shocked by the pain in his voice.

'Perhaps.' Cas answered quietly, turning away to look out into the empty desert. For two whole minutes Emma sat silently staring at Cas' back, as an internal argument between the two women occupying the one body came to a conclusion with Ezra being the victor, as usual. Emma studied Cas for a moment and realised he was praying.

'Perhaps nothin'. Even I can see you still believe in our father, you just don't understand the big picture. But I'm here to tell you, honey, that no one does. That's why its called faith, remember?' Emma added.

'Maybe I don't understand how he can sit by while all these lives are lost.' Cas growled.

'You're not meant to understand. People are meant to die, Cas. It's what we do. I never understood why everyone only gives God credit for the good stuff- creation, life, love. He made the bad stuff too- chaos, hate, death. Not because he doesn't care, but because he does, because there has to be an end or there would never be a beginning. There would be no point in any of this without it.'

'And you see a point, do you?' Cas barked, incredulity thick in his tone.

'Yes. All of it is the point. Affectin' each other just by knowin' each other, changin' who we are because lovin' someone else makes us want to be a better person. Leavin' a good mark on this world when we pass onto the next, findin' peace within ourselves. That's the point. Everything we do leaves a mark on our soul, carvin' it into somethin' better, somethin' worthy, even death leaves its mark.' She watched Cas as he stood still as a statue not reacting to a word she was saying. 'Plus if people didn't die they'd never make it to Heaven, and isn't that meant to be the reward for a good life?' Emma smiled, trying to lighten the mood. After a brief moment she gave up.

'Ah.., she sighed standing up and heading for the front door, 'I am far too sober for this conversation and this is not how I wanted to spend my last moments on this earth, contemplatin' the meanin' of life with a faithless angel. I need a drink.'

'I am not faithless.' Cas replied petulantly.

'Well then, stop your whingin' and start prayin'. We're gonna need all the help we can get if we're gonna survive this fight.' Emma answered with dark humour and disappeared into the house.

Once inside, Ezra asked Emma to promise that no matter what it took she would make it up to Cas after the fight was over. Knowing how much Ezra adored Cas, Emma agreed straight away. No matter what it took.

'You must be Sam.' Emma said as she rounded the door and walked toward Sam with a hand outstretched. Sam took her delicate pale hand in his rough hand and shook it briefly before letting go. 'Emma, nice to meet you.' She said as an introduction, taking a seat next to him of the couch. She stuck her hand down the side of the cushion and produced a full bottle of Chivas Regal, an 18 years old scotch whiskey.

'How'd you know that was there? I was sure those two cleaned this place out hours ago.' Sam laughed in surprise.

'Ez always hides a little somethin' in the couch for me. Its part of why I love her so much.' Emma unscrewed the cap and inhaled deeply at the familiar scent. 'You love her?' Sam looked shocked. 'Are you kidding?'

'No.' She replied, confused by Sam's reaction.

'She takes over your body and that's okay with you?' Sam asked in disbelief.

'You wouldn't understand.' Emma dimissed his interrogation, pointing to two filthy empty jars on the small table next to him. He put them in front of her and she filled each jar half way and took a swig from the one closest to her. As the warm liquid past down her throat she closed her eyes and revelled in the sensation and the taste. She opened her eyes to see Sam looking at the dirty half full jar in front of him with disgust.

'The alcohol will kill all the germs, don't be such a girl.' She teased.

Sam straightened up, grabbed the glass jar and took a large gulp. It went down the wrong way and he coughed and spluttered a little.

'Easy tiger. That's expense stuff, you don't just chug it, you savour every last drop. Especially considering our current situation.' They sat in silence for a while, Sam recovering from his near drowning in booze and Emma sipping quietly at her scotch.

'You could try explaining it to me?' Sam probed, as he took a small sip of his scotch.

'I could.' Emma replied, smiling over the top of her jar, implying that she could but wouldn't. After a few seconds she sighed. 'Oh, alright then. If you're really interested.'

'I am.' Sam answered scooting forward to the edge of the couch in anticipation. Emma thought about it for a while before she began.

'Before Ezra, I guess it was like livin' alone in a big empty house. You walk from room to room, afraid of what you'll find when you walk through that door but you're even more afraid when you do and you find yourself completely alone. Even in a crowded room surrounded by friends I always felt separated, like there was an invisible barrier keepin' everyone just out of reach. Like I was in two pieces; the public part of me that everyone could see, but the private part of me, that's the part I desperately wanted someone to see, but was too afraid to show to anyone. The barrier kept me safe, scared and alone. Then Ez came and I'm never alone, I don't have to worry about bein' afraid of her seein' me, cos she does and accepts every part of me. I never feel afraid, cos she protects me, she's with me in the darkness and the light. I never feel scared, lonely, hungry hurt- she protects me from all of it. And when she's happy- it's like nothin' I could ever explain, words just don't exist. I feel what she feels and vice versa, we are inextricably linked together. I can barely remember what it feels like to be without her, and I don't want to. I don't want to give her up. I'd rather die.' She added with obstinate finality. Sam sat thoughtfully, trying to understand, but failing to come close to knowing what it could possibly be like for Emma.

'Plus I can do all kinds of cool stuff with Ez around.' Emma smiled mischeviously.

Sam half smiled, as Dean appeared in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7: A Penny For Your Thoughts

EzrielCh7:

Dean's overexcited smile stretched across his face, a twinkle of mischief and expectation in his eyes as he caught sight of Emma/Ezra.

He launched himself across the room, planting himself directly in front of Emma on the coffee table, completely ignoring his little brothers' presence at the far end of the couch.

'You must be Emma.' His smooth, lady-killer voice crooned, as he took her hand and held it in both of his for much longer than necessary.

'And you must be Dean.' Emma replied, a knowing smile crossing her face as she politely slid her hand free from his.

'Yes, I am.' He answered overconfidently, not breaking his gaze with Emma. There was a tense silence as neither one blinked. Sam coughed, interrupting them as both Emma and Dean sized each other up.

Dean broke his gaze and shot Sam a glaring look before returning his attention back to Emma.

'So.' Dean smiled again.

'So.' Emma mimicked, raising an expectant eyebrow, her smile widening slightly to show a perfect row of white teeth, gleaming against the contrasting rose pink of her full lips. A glazed look suddenly appeared in Emma's eyes, her smile slackening into a creepy unnatural grin but both Sam and Dean didn't seem to notice.

'So Ezra tells us you work as an exotic dancer…' Dean stopped, waiting for the slap that both he and his brother expected next, but none came. Emboldened, he continued with a cheeky smile, 'That must be a challenging workout.' When Emma still didn't respond Dean glanced across questioningly at Sam, who just shrugged.

'Hey.' Dean shouted as he reached out and shook Emma's knee. Her gaze hadn't followed his movement, but with the touch her eyes slowly trailed back to meet his. 'What's with the Stepford smile? You're creeping us out.' A nervous smile crossed Dean's face.

'Do you have a penny?' Her voice had a sing-song quality as that spine-chilling half smile remained on her face. Her hand reached out palm up, expectantly. Dean looked to Sam for help, but Sam just nodded indicating that he thought Dean should give her a penny.

Reluctantly Dean dug into his pocket and produced a penny. He held it up for Emma to see, but her gaze never left his. He dropped the penny in her hand and her slender fingers wrapped around it. She seemed to weigh the coin in her hand before picking it up in between her thumb and index finger. She carefully examined it as Dean and Sam looked on in complete confusion. Suddenly, she popped the penny in her mouth.

'What the…?' Dean exclaimed as Emma rolled the coin around in her mouth. After a moment she parted her lips, reached in and picked the penny from her tongue.

She reached out and dropped the wet penny into Dean's hand. His shocked expression suddenly turning to disgust.

'Oh, thank you, very much.' He tipped the penny on the floor and wiped his hand across his jacket sleeve.

'Can I see your gun?' Emma asked, her trace-like state undisturbed by Dean's carry-on.

'Not if you're gonna stick it in your mouth.' Dean shouted in outrage, jumping to his feet as his hand passed protectively to his sidearm.

Emma continued to stare straight ahead.

'What's wrong with her?' His attention turned to his brother.

'No idea.' Sam moved closer and waved a hand in front of Emma's face. The movement drew her gaze and she spoke again.

'Can I see Dean's gun?' She asked Sam in the same eerie way. Sam couldn't break away from that absent gaze as he told Dean to hand over his weapon.

'What, no way.' Dean stepped back.

'Dean.' Sam raised an expectant eyebrow at Dean, nodding towards Emma. Dean suspected Sam was just curious to see if Emma would try to eat the gun, but he reluctantly handed Sam his piece. Sam purposefully placed the gun in Emma's out-turned hand, making sure she held it securely before he let go. She weighed it in her hands, turning it over. She grasped the beautiful mother of pearl grip, one by one curling her fingers along its length. She lined her index finger along the side of the barrel of the gun, and stroked its cold silver barrel just once. Then she closed her eyes and pushed the gun against her temple. Immediately Sam and Dean freaked, Dean shouted for Emma to stop as Sam gently but quickly wrestling the gun from Emma's hand. Her grip was feather light and it was less than a second before Sam hand the gun again. Emma opened her eyes at his touch but seemed to stare off into space. Sam handed Dean back his gun and he immediately tucked it out of sight in the back of his jeans as he collapsed down on the coffee table again.

'Well that was a genius idea.' Dean growled. Sam looked defensive but before he could retort Emma suddenly sneezed causing both of them to jump.

'Excuse me.' Emma smiled, suddenly back to normal.

'What?' She asked as she looked from one brother to the next, their expressions of worry mirroring each other. Her eyes settled on Dean and unconsciously he shifted his weight ever so slightly. It was enough to nudge the precariously placed bottle of Chivas from its spot on the edge of the table and before anyone had a chance to react, it tilted and tumbled towards the floor. Emma's hand shot out and captured it mid air, not a drop spilling from its lip.

'Good reflexes.' Dean gasped in surprise.

'Enough play time.' Ezra stood and walked to the archway. She turned on her heel and gave Dean a shrinking glare. 'Emma is not a toy- remember that.' The commanding tone in her voice sent goose bumps crawling along Dean's arms and out of the corner of his eye he saw a shiver race down Sam's spine. Ezra was back and knew everything that had gone on, including what Dean had said to Emma. He swallowed nervously.


	8. Chapter 8: The Everlasting Light

EzrielCh8:

The everlasting light:

A second later, Ezra disappeared from the archway and the boys heard a flap of wings followed by a gentle thud on the roof. Dust shook loose from the filthy chandelier and floated to the floor. Sam and Dean remained like statues shocked into silence.

A loud crack of thunder broke through the stillness and as one they rushed to the front porch. Thick, dark ominous clouds rolled in over the surrounding desert mountains at such speed they knew it was caused by something supernatural.

'Its Ezra.' Cas explained, appearing at their side, making them both jump. 'She's upset.' He gave Dean an accusing look, but before Dean had the chance to defend himself the wind whipped up in a frightening gale. The deafening howl drowned out all sound and threw sand in their faces with such ferocity they had to retreat into the safety of the house for protection. Dean peered out the window and saw rain belting down, soaking the ground. As he watched he noticed that once a huge drop of rain hit the ground and it bounced back breaking into smaller droplets from the impact, those smaller droplets then flew back up to the sky to rejoin with others and fall all over again, creating a continuous cycle of rain, forming a wall of water localised around the house.

'Upset?' Incredulity lined Dean's voice. A half broken lawn chair from the trash pile out front caught the wind and slammed into the glass with such force it caused Dean to jump back.

'Arcs are imbued with an abundance of power, a sign of God's love.' Cas explained, his voice even, unperturbed by the chaotic weather raging outside.

'That much daddy-daughter love is verging on inappropriate.' Dean smirked, nodding suggestively at the clouds darkening the skyline.

In less than the time it took for him to inhale his next breathe, Dean found himself slammed against the far wall, the wind knocked out of him, Cas staring intensely into his eyes. 'Shut up, Dean.' Was all he said before letting Deans' throat go. He hadn't hurt him, but Cas was still pained by his overreaction. He cared for Dean, considering him a brother after all they'd been through, but he could not tolerate a word against his little sister.

On the roof Ezra sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Salty tears streaked down her face, mingling with the rain that washed them away. Abruptly, she stopped sobbing, dragged herself to her feet and began to yell.

'I need to talk to you.' She looked up, raindrops stinging as they hit her eyes, angrily she tried to blink them away. There was no response.

'Damn you. Face me, coward.' She clenched her fists by her sides, her pleading face turned skyward. 'I know you can hear me. What you did, how could you? It was beyond cruel. I can't do it. I know why you showed me what happens here, but I don't know if I can go through with it.' The anger she tried to push down inside fought its way to the surface. 'Damn the consequences and damn you. You made me this way, you knew all a long that I couldn't change what's going to happen here. I swore my allegiance to you but I can't, I'm sorry.' She fell to her knees. 'This could all end now, but I can't,' her voice dropped to a whisper, 'I just can't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' The rain slowed and the clouds evaporated as the sun streaked through, warming everything instantly but all Ezra felt was cold and alone.

'Its stopped.' Sam announced, surprised by the sudden end of the storm. He turned to face Dean and Cas, but found Dean standing alone, the sound of flapping wings and the clink of crystal from the slightly swaying chandelier the only sounds he needed to hear to know Cas had joined Ezra on the roof.

'I'm sorry.' Ezra whispered, her slender frame still heaving from the effort of yelling. She felt warm arms wrap awkwardly around her, and she turning into them, enveloping herself in Cas' embrace.

'What do you have to be sorry for, little sister?' Cas placed a finger gently under Ezra's chin, tilting her head so her eyes met his.

'I've failed.' Ezra breathed. The weight of her words seemed to dim the ever-present light in her eyes and Cas suddenly felt like his heart would break.

'No, Ez. Whatever you think you've done or not done, you could never fail. You're an Archangel, Ezra.' Cas spoke so softly, his voice so full of concern, but his words hit her hard, the anger inside her raising its ugly head once more.

'I'm not an Arch.' She shouted pushing him away.

He took a few steps back in surprise. 'Just because you change your name, doesn't mean you stop…'

Oh, God, Cas.' Ezra yelled, cutting him off. 'Wake up. Don't you see, I've never been an Arch, I'm not even a real angel.' She started to sob again as Cas looked on, her words confusing to him.

'I failed at being an Arch, but he knew I would,' She cast an accusing glare up to the clouds, 'he made me this way, and now we're here and I can see all the possibilities running through my head.' She turned to look up at Cas as he stood a few feet from her. He saw the desperation in her eyes, something he had never seen before, unexpectedly a feeling of nervous worry began to creep into the pit of his stomach.

'If I step right, this happens, if I step left someone dies.' She sobbed. 'It's too much. The burden is too heavy.' Her eyes searched imploringly for some kind of understanding from Cas, but he only looked more bewildered. Anger took her over again. 'I hate this. I hate him.' She growled, casting an angry glare upward, her vision seeming to pierce through the cloud cover to somewhere far beyond.

'Ezriel, stop. This is blasphemous.' Cas chastised.

'You don't understand. All the angels are fighting for the right to choose, to not blindly follow him to their deaths. Free will. But me, I've always been different. I've always had the right to choose for myself and suddenly, now, He's ripped that right away. I have no choice now. I'm just a puppet on a string doing His will, the outcome already written in blood.' Tears streaked down her pale cheeks and dropped onto the roof tiles below, their terracotta colour darkening to ruby red blood.

'If it's God's will…' Cas said uncertainly.

'God's will.' She scoffed. 'Of all of us, you always believed in the great Almighty.' Cas recoiled and she realised how her words had hurt him. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of this. For what's to come, I'm sorry.'

Her rage seemed to deflate and she fell back on her haunches, head downcast. Cas shifted uncomfortably in front of her, not use to the outpouring of emotion from her and the turmoil her words had caused to stir within him. Gingerly he approached her and wrapped his arms around her once more.

In that moment, in his arms, Ezra couldn't resist any longer. She lifted her lips to his and kissed him. Their lips touched ever so slightly and the most brilliant light pulsed between them, as the beat of their grace synchronised and shone in the small space between their bodies, radiating in brilliant light. Then Cas pushed her away.

'No, Ezriel. No.' He said, standing up and stepping back.

'Don't you see,' Her eyes full of tears, looking up at him, shame on her lovely sorrowful face, 'this is why I have failed. He asked me to pledge myself to him, to love only him, but I can't.' Her gaze fell to look at her empty hands.

'This is wrong, Ez.' Cas began to chastise her again. He intended to tell her how he loved and served only God, as she should, but she stopped him.

'I know you could never love me, Cas.' She said quietly but as she spoke again her voice changed, now filled with jealous outrage, 'but don't tell me you only love him. I know about Anna, I've known all along.' Cas started to deny it but any words he thought of felt false, he hated that she knew him so well, that she knew his mind better than he did. 'I mean being down here in the trenches together for so long, I saw it, I watched you and I saw how it hurt you when she was with Dean. I know that you love him too, maybe more than Anna now.'

She watched as Cas paced the rooftop, running a frustrated hand through his scruffy hair.

'Its different.' Cas knew the words were weak. He was confused, the feeling of their kiss, the memory of the heat and of the light between them flashing in his mind. He couldn't think of anything else. Every part of him wanted it again, wanted her again, all of her. But a small part of him held him back. The image and feelings kept repeating in his mind, bombarding his senses with desire and he found himself tongue-tied. He kept pacing, feeling that if he stopped moving he wouldn't be able to hold back from going to her. He thought about their centuries together, how he had admired her, watched her, how, over all the angels in Heaven, he found himself drawn to her. He looked up from his feet and was shocked to find they had carried him back to her. He froze. She stood and met his eyes only for a moment before he turned away. It was enough. She backed away, tears falling on the rooftop, before turning to steam and evaporating in the heat.

'Asrael this cannot…' Cas stopped, realising his mistake midsentence. With a rush of air she was on him, holding him a foot off the rooftop with one hand. She glared into his eyes, pure rage and fury glowing from within her, a look he had only seen while fighting at her side in the fiercest of battles. At that moment she was truly Asrael again. As quickly as it had come the rage faded, overtaken by sadness once more. She dropped him to the ground, and holding his gaze, spoke one simple misery-filled command, 'FORGET'.

She turned and walked away, teetering on the edge of the roof as Cas suddenly became confused.

'What was I saying?' His bewildered eyes looking around him, trying to figure out what he just transpired.

'I don't bloody know. I wasn't listening.' She snapped back at him over her shoulder. 'If you can't keep track of what you're saying why should I? Arrogant tosser.' Ezra growled before dropping off the edge of the roof. Cas was taken aback by her sudden hostile tone and attempted to follow her. Before he reached the edge of the roof the heat of the sun intensified, the air filled with steam as all the rain that had fallen only minutes ago evaporated. He lost sight of her behind a thick wall of hot mist. He reached out to her, calling her name, but the steam burned his hand forcing him to pull back. She had trapped him there, confused and alone, he stood and waited.


End file.
